


The Right Career Track

by silent_bard



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Eli plans a date, Events just before and just after the Dromedar incident, M/M, New Relationship, Shore Leave, Supply Officer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_bard/pseuds/silent_bard
Summary: What would happen if Eli had gotten to be a supply officer instead of an aide? This follows how a small difference from the book would go- at least in my head.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters or the storyline. The very first part of the story is drawn heavily from Timothy Zahn's book Thrawn. The parts that I have taken directly or near directly from Zahn's book are in bold.

After getting their datacards with their new assignments on them, Eli had told Thrawn he could read his assignment first. It was a good one as **second weapons officer aboard the _Gozanti_-class cruiser _Blood Crow_.**

**“And you?” Thrawn asked “I presume you asked for a supply officer position.”**

**“I did,” Eli confirmed as he inserted his own data card. “Good chance I got it too—the bigger ships are always hurting for supply personnel.”**

Eli read his own assignment. “Supply officer aboard the _Blood Crow_. Huh.” Eli looked amused. As if he expected nothing less of the Chiss after their short time together at Royal Imperial. “So whaddya do?”

** “The _Blood Crow_ is scheduled for duty in border sectors where Sy Bisti and related trade languages may be spoken,” he said reluctantly. “I merely pointed out that it might be beneficial to have two officers aboard who understood those languages.”**

**“Since they aren’t programmed into translator droids?”** Eli laughed. “You really want to keep me around that much?”

Thrawn thought Eli might be upset by his maneuvering, but the younger man merely looked entertained by the situation. He was surprised at how relieved that knowledge made him, and perhaps a little worried that he was becoming too attached as well. He couldn’t afford distractions.

* * *

Eli found their time on the _Blood Crow_ rather pleasant so far. Captain Virgilio had been a fair captain, and he was quick to see the value in his crew even if one of them was a Chiss from the Unknown Regions. However, Virgilio was no longer their captain. Eli wasn’t sure what had happened exactly, but a new captain, Filia Rossi, was now assigned to their ship. Eli fervently hoped that Virgilio had been given a promotion to a better ship, and possibly even a new rank, but he hadn’t heard anything about it either way. 

At the moment Eli was busy taking inventory of new supplies in the Number Two storage bay when Captain Rossi entered followed by a gaggle of officers on her inaugural tour of her new ship. Eli saw Thrawn trailing along at the end of the line. This isn’t going to end well, he thought. Thrawn had been given permission by Virgilio to store some buzz droids and part of a hyperdrive ring here. He doubted Rossi would be inclined to let Thrawn keep them. He heard Rossi yell for Thrawn in a rather shrill voice, but never got to see anything else. He’d just finished the inventory and had too much work left to justify hanging around any longer. He’d just have to ask Thrawn about it in the mess hall later. 

* * *

Eli walked into the mess hall that evening and immediately searched the room for Thrawn. He found him sitting alone at a table with a datapad and a forgotten tray of food. This made Eli smile slightly. Thrawn had a habit of getting so involved in his datapad that his food often went cold. Eli grabbed a tray of food himself, and made his way over to Thrawn’s table. As usual the Chiss was sitting alone. The other officers tended to avoid getting too chummy with him, and just a quick look around the mess confirmed that that attitude seemed even more prevalent now. Probably had something to do with Rossi. 

Eli sat down and cleared his throat to get Thrawn’s attention. 

“You are here later than normal Ensign.” 

“For the last time, call me Eli. We’re friends and I don’t work for you… technically.” 

“My apologies Eli.” 

Eli looked the man over and saw that he looked as stoic as ever if a little more tired than usual. Good. His tour with the new captain must have been too bad then. “So, how did it go with our new captain?” 

Thrawn gave him a rather sharp look. “I saw you in the Number Two storage bay today, but had to leave just after she’d yelled for you,” Eli said, feeling the need to explain his question. 

“Ah. She had taken exception to the buzz droids and hyperdrive ring I have in storage, “ Thrawn said. 

“Did she make you toss them?” Eli asked. 

“No. I explained both that they would be considered her property as captain of the ship and their intrinsic value- thank you for that information,” Eli nodded his head at this, “-and she allowed them to stay until we arrive at Ansion. I believe she also realized they contain doonium, and she was under the impression that they are not fully functional.” 

Eli let out a small sigh of relief. He was glad Thrawn would get to keep them. He seemed genuinely interested in the tech, and it made him happy to work on them. “Senior Lieutenant Deyland didn’t tell her they were already working?” 

“No.” 

“Well, that’s good. Probably figures he owes you one for the Delphidian debacle.” 

They both sat in companionable silence for a while eating, and in Thrawn’s case, reading something on his datapad. Eli was just moving to stand and put his tray away when Thrawn held up a hand to stop him. 

“A moment if you will, Eli.” Eli stopped, and wondered what Thrawn wanted. He looked almost hesitant, but that couldn’t be right. He’d always been so sure of himself in everything up until now. Eli leaned forward slightly, curiosity getting the better of him. 

Thrawn opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and paused as if needing to gather his thoughts before trying again. Finally, he looked down at his hands that Eli just now noticed were tightly knit together before saying, “I have purchased a bottle of Forvish Ale that I have heard is quite good. However, I dislike drinking alone. Would you care to join me in my quarters later tonight?” 

Eli was taken aback. Had Thrawn just invited him over for a nightcap? Yeah they were friends but this sounded almost like a date. And the way he was staring at his hands instead of Eli just made it feel even more like he was asking him out. Well, he did care for him, and he wouldn’t mind trying the ale. The rest he could sort out later he guessed. 

Eli stood up with his tray and said, “I’d love to. I’ll come by in a couple of hours.” 

The corners of Thrawn’s mouth turned up in a small smile. “I look forward to it Ensign.” 

* * *

Two hours later Eli found himself standing at Thrawn’s door waiting for him to open it. He had given this night some serious consideration. He knew he found Thrawn attractive. The man was well toned, eloquent, polite and stoic. He also listened to Eli without judgment. He was also _not_ Eli’s commanding officer. At least not directly. They would still have to be careful about getting caught, but Eli knew all kinds of places over in supply that a couple could… Stop that! For all he knew Thrawn just wanted someone to talk to and enjoy a drink with after a rough day with the new captain. And he definitely did not want to be blushing any more than he already was when Thrawn opened that door. 

Thankfully the door did open before his thoughts could stray on him again. Thrawn stood to the side to give Eli entrance. He was dressed in only his uniform trousers and his undershirt. Seeing those muscled arms did not help Eli any and he found himself blushing harder. He pushed his way past Thrawn quickly hoping he didn’t notice. 

“Ah Ensign… Eli. I am glad you could join me.” 

Eli rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah, I’m glad too Thrawn. So where’s this fancy bottle of ale?” he asked looking around the small room. 

Thrawn’s quarters were no different from his own really. A small bunk just big enough for Eli, and perhaps a little too small for Thrawn given the man’s larger frame, and a desk. The only real difference was the attached refresher. Eli had to share a ‘fresher with several other supply officers in his part of the ship. 

Eli turned back around to find Thrawn holding a bottle and two glasses. He gestured Eli to the chair, and poured out the ale. Handing one glass to Eli, Thrawn took the other and sat on the bunk. The two sat in easy silence as they tasted the ale. It wasn’t Eli’s style, but he found it tolerable. Thrawn appeared to rather like it. 

“It’s not bad, but I think I prefer a good whiskey to this,” he said with a smile. 

“Mmm. I find it quite satisfying myself.” 

Thrawn inquired about Eli’s day which led to a long story about some poor ensign that just started. The kid hadn’t bothered to check the case of ration bars that came in, and got called into the chief supply officer’s office to discuss why the kitchen staff had ended up with a case of bacta patches. A couple of cases had been labeled wrong, and the chief had reamed the kid out pretty good over it. He was practically crying by time he made it back to supply. Eli had spent nearly an hour calming him down before he could call it a day. 

“That explains why you were later than usual to the mess hall this evening. I had thought it was perhaps work that had delayed you.” 

Eli had leaned back a little, stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing his ankles. “Sort of work, I guess. Speaking of bad days, though, how did your’s _really_ go today? And don’t tell me it was fine. I know you took a lot of heat from Rossi today. I could tell she didn’t like you from across the bay.” 

Thrawn looked down at the floor for a moment before meeting Eli’s gaze. “She was difficult. However, xenophobia is nothing I have not had to deal with already. I will endure.” 

Eli snorted. “I’m sure you will. Honestly, you put up with way more than I could and still keep a cool head.” 

“On that note, I would like to ask you to no longer associate with me. I may keep ‘a cool head’, but do not wish for you to receive poor treatment because of our association.” Thrawn was looking very serious at the moment, and Eli knew he was only thinking of his well-being. Still. 

“I didn’t take up your offer to pretend to dislike you in the Academy, and I’m sure as hell not going to do it now either. So, stop trying so hard to protect me.” 

Thrawn inclined his head with a small smile of relief, and when he looked back up at Eli there was something else in his eyes that gave the younger man a start. Before he could think about it, Eli put his glass down and crossed the small space that separated them to plant a kiss firmly on Thrawn’s lips. He was trembling slightly, and unsure of how the other man was going to react. But he had to know if Thrawn liked him as much as he had realized he liked him. 

The answer was pretty obvious pretty fast. Thrawn not only returned the kiss but pulled Eli down into his lap as well. He deepened the kiss, and after a while the two pulled apart breathing heavily. He wasn’t sure about Thrawn but he was now half hard and wanting more than just that kiss—as satisfying as it had been. 

Thankfully Thrawn agreed, and after a little bit of a rough start they spent the night in each other’s arms. 

* * *

Eli had set Thrawn’s datapad to wake him early the next morning before drifting off to sleep. When it went off he found himself wrapped in strong, reassuring arms. He hated to leave, but didn’t want to risk someone seeing him leave Thrawn’s quarters either. 

He got out of bed, quickly threw on his clothes and leaned down to peck Thrawn on the cheek. He was startled to see two red eyes watching him but more than happy to take a proper kiss from the Chiss before heading back to his own quarters. 

Just as he was reaching for the door panel Thrawn said, “I hope we can do this again soon, Eli.” 

“Of course we’re going to do _this_ again. Next time, though, I expect to be properly swept off my feet,” he said throwing Thrawn a sideways smile and heading out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn and Eli get a little shore leave, and get away from Rossi for a couple of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do note the rating change. There isn't much in the way of explicit content, but it is there.

It felt like it had been an eternity since their first night together. Eli and Thrawn had been trying to get a request through for shore leave for months now, and Rossi had _finally_ run out of excuses to deny those requests. And they needed it. Thrawn was given the worst assignments possible for an officer of his rank, or he was left supervising others while they did the dirty work. As for Eli, it was no secret that he and Thrawn were friends, and Rossi had made it her personal mission to punish him too. He was pulling double shifts, getting the worst of all the supply duties, and the promotion the chief supply officer promised him had evaporated. The others told him to just put some distance between Thrawn and himself, but he cared too much for the man to do that to him. Especially now.

That may be why Eli spent the last two weeks meticulously planning their upcoming shore leave. He just wanted Thrawn to relax and enjoy himself for once. He was dedicated to his job, and Eli knew he found some kind of pleasure in it. In the completion of his duties and the challenges of command-even at his level-but he wanted their shore leave to be different. It wouldn’t be about duty or purpose. It would be something they could do together just for fun. He just had to hope he’d read Thrawn right.

This was the first date he had planned after all. Thrawn had set up several dates for them now. They mostly consisted of smuggled in dinners and wine or holovids. To be honest, he liked the holovids the most. It gave him an excuse to cuddle up to Thrawn on the bed, and an opportunity for wandering hands. Given the Navy’s fraternization policies, these nights were the only time they could really be together. They could talk and share information elsewhere, but they could never really touch or show too much affection outside of Thrawn’s quarters.

For now, though, all he could do was make it through the next couple of days of whatever menial work Rossi could find, and look forward to their time away.

* * *

Two days later they were on a shuttle to Murilegus. The shuttle ride was slated to take three hours. Eli looked over to Thrawn hoping for some conversation to pass the time, but the man was already immersed in his datapad. So, Eli pulled out his own datapad. Might as well get a head start on some of his datawork.

Eli got so caught up in it, he nearly jumped out of his skin when Thrawn tapped him on the shoulder.

”What the hell?!” Eli snapped.

”We are nearly at our destination,” Thrawn said.

”Right. Sorry for yelling at you like that.” Thrawn inclined his head and leaned back in his seat. Eli stowed his datapad and settled in as well for the last few minutes of the flight.

After landing, they dropped off their bags and headed out to the local museum. Eli had planned this part of their leave with Thrawn in mind. Eli knew Thrawn had an interest in art, and part of him wanted make up for Thrawn's rough treatment aboard the _Bloodcrow_. The museum itself was small, and the collections consisted mainly of pieces from a species that had long since disappeared from this planet but also had some local artwork and a few off-world pieces sprinkled in.

They spent hours there, leaving only at closing time. While Eli had expected to be bored, preferring numbers to art, he was surprised to find that he could listen to Thrawn expound upon the works and their creators for hours. He had made several interesting deductions about the planet’s former inhabitants, and quite a few about its current ones too. Eli doubted they would care for those deductions, though. The day passed far too quickly, and it felt like no time at all before they were heading out.

They had stopped off at a local cantina for dinner, and Eli couldn’t help but sigh on their way back to their room afterward.

”What is the matter?” Thrawn asked, inclining his head slightly toward Eli.

”Oh nothing. Just thinking how quickly today passed by. Our shore leave’s nearly half over already.”

”Ah.” Thrawn walked closer to Eli, their hands just barely brushing together as they walked. Eli picked up the pace. He wanted more than that tonight.

* * *

The next morning Eli woke up to a warm body at his back and a comforting arm wrapped around his waist. He burrowed down a little further into his pillow trying to make the moment last even if he knew it couldn’t. They needed to get started if they were gonna have enough time at their next stop.

"You awake," he mumbled. Even he could hear the grogginess in his voice.

"Yes. I did not want to wake you. You seemed to need the sleep." He felt the arm tighten around him slightly and then let go as Thrawn moved to get out of bed. Eli groaned but finally forced himself to get up too.

He was excited about today's trip since he knew they would both enjoy it, but he really liked waking up in Thrawn's arms, as well. It was a first for them.

Nothing for it now. He hopped in the 'fresher while Thrawn ordered breakfast.

"Where are we going today, Eli?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Eli said with a smirk. He wasn't about to spoil this one. He wanted to see Thrawn's face when they got there. Eli hired a landspeeder to take them to the trailhead at the edge of a large forest near their location. Then it was an hour and a half long trek along a poorly maintained, and sometimes outright absent, trail. Eli walked as fast as he could to get a little ways ahead of Thrawn once he knew they were close. He turned just in time to see Thrawn's expression and his quick inhalation of breath when he took in the sight. It was worth the rush.

The trail, which had been closed in completely by the forest up until now, opened up suddenly onto a clearing with a large waterfall and pool just to the side of the ancient ruins of the planet’s previous inhabitants. The temple, or whatever it had been, was an imposing and beautiful building. Made entirely of the bluish black stone common to the region. It stood 76 meters tall with reliefs and statues adorning nearly every surface.

Thrawn had already taken his datapad out to take recordings of its surface. For Eli, the beauty lay in the decay. The vines that weaved in and out of the stones and the moss clinging to most of the statues that gave the building an almost ethereal look. As he walked up to it, Eli realized there were paving stones just barely showing in the forest floor leading up to the temple, and every one had a design carved into it. It only took him a second to realize the symbols were mathematically based. He started trying to figure out what system they were using when he heard Thrawn clearing his throat.

"Would you like to join me inside Eli?" he asked with an amused smile. Eli felt his face burning.

"Yeah." He gave the stones one last look before heading in.

Their exploration of the temple took another three hours. Good thing Eli packed a lunch for them. They ate in silence, both contemplating what they’d seen. For Thrawn it was the artwork and design. For Eli it was more of those strange mathematically based designs sprinkled throughout the temple. After lunch, Thrawn began exploring the grounds surrounding the temple while Eli whiled away the afternoon on those paving stones. He was pretty sure he had figured out the system, and was completely engrossed in adding notes to the images on his datapad when he realized Thrawn was back at his side.

”I believe we should return soon, Eli. It is approaching evening and the walk back will take time.”

Had they really been here that long? He stood, and stretched out his aching muscles. “In a minute. I wanna stay just a little longer. It’s not very often we get time alone like this.”

Thrawn came up behind Eli and wrapped his arms around the man as he acquiesced to Eli’s wish. Eli closed his eyes and leaned back against Thrawn, enjoying the moment. The roar of the waterfall. The calls of birds in the trees. The sound of small animals skittering over leaves on the forest floor. Thrawn’s hand on his cock.

What?! Eli stiffened in surprise. When had that happened? And how had he not noticed?

Eli flushed.

Thrawn merely chuckled and began nuzzling at his neck. Eli shivered and leaned his head to the side giving Thrawn better access. He knew there was a risk of being caught even if this place was usually ignored in favor of more modern and entertaining attractions, but decided he didn’t care enough right now to put a stop to it.

Eli _did_ try to keep a clear head in case someone walked by, but Thrawn’s hands and mouth were too much; clouding everything, leaving him with fleeting sensations. The feel of the cool dirt as he was pushed to his knees, and Thrawn’s hands in his hair, guiding, holding, setting his pace. The guttural growl as his lover’s orgasm washed over him, fingers tightening their hold. Beautiful blue skin pliant underneath him. Thrawn’s moans and curses mingling in Eli’s ears to push him over the edge. The joy of collapsing into that broad chest and feeling Thrawn’s sure, strong arms pulling him closer. Closing his eyes, feeling the warmth and steady breath lulling him to sleep.

Some time later, Eli didn’t know how long he’d been asleep, Thrawn nudged him awake. "Eli, our shuttle leaves in two hours. I believe it would be prudent to leave now." Eli huffed out a breath. He really didn't want this to end, but Thrawn was right. They would just make it if they left now.

And they did _just make it_. By the time they got their bags and got to the shuttle, it was already going through its preflight sequence. They made it to their seats just as the shuttle took off, and sat in a comfortable silence during the return flight.

* * *

The next day Eli looked for Thrawn in the mess hall but couldn’t find him. He was probably busy, so he sat with a group of officers he knew. “You guys seen Lieutenant Thrawn today?” he asked.

”You didn’t hear?” Eli turned to the ensign on his right, and shook his head. “Rossi sent him off to investigate some ship hauling tibanna gas,” she said.

”They left a few hours ago,” another officer put in. “We received a distress signal shortly after you got back. Lost tech Layneo to the mission, too.”

”How long do you think they’re gonna be gone?” Eli asked.

”Hard to say. As far as I know, the Lieutenant hasn’t checked in yet.”

The conversation quickly turned to other more immediate topics, but Eli tuned most of it out. He needed to find out more about this _incident_. He didn’t like the idea of his boyfriend handling a distressed ship full of tibanna gas.

By the end of his shift, Eli had talked to enough people to piece together the whole story. Thrawn was already on his way back to the _Blood Crow_ by then after his daring escape, and Eli was trying to decide if he wanted to yell at him for doing something that stupid with buzz droids or pull the man into his arms and comfort him after going through something like that.

The second he heard Thrawn was back on the ship, Eli took off down the corridors in search of him only to find out he was in the Captain’s office getting his ass handed to him. He could hear Rossi yelling halfway down the corridor to her office. He skidded to a halt, thinking it may be best to wait until Thrawn returned to his quarters to see him, when her door opened. Thrawn stepped out first, giving Eli a perfunctory nod before walking away, leaving Rossi a clear view of the hallway. She immediately yelled for Eli to join her. Sighing, he trudged to her office.

”Ensign Vanto, as I am sure you have heard about the incident with the _Dromedar_, it should come as no surprise that Lieutenant Thrawn is being sent to Ansion to answer to a court martial. He…” Captain Rossi trailed off as Eli cut her off.

”Ma’am, may I ask when he’s leaving? He’s been a good friend since Royal Imperial, and I’d like to get a chance to say goodbye,” Eli said.

”I am afraid that won’t be possible, Ensign. He is leaving now. I took the liberty of having his bags packed for him while he was en route back to the ship and placed in a shuttle.” Eli could feel his mouth dropping open. Was she kidding? Rossi continued, “Your friendship is precisely why I called you in here. I hope his sudden departure will not cause any problems. I would hate to lose a good supply officer over a minor incident like this.” She gave Eli a rather appraising look.

_Minor incident_? Is that really what she was calling summarily dismissing her best officer? Eli clenched his fists behind his back but said nothing. It wouldn’t do anyone any good for him to get thrown out of the Navy. “No ma’am.”

Rossi eyed him a little closer, then nodded her dismissal.

Eli practically ran from her office. The last memory he would have of Thrawn was a nod. A _damn_ nod. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. He got his bearings and headed for the nearest ‘fresher.

As soon as the door closed, he collapsed against it, sliding down to the floor. His tears were falling in earnest now, and he clutched at this chest trying to stop the awful pain as a sob tore from his throat. _It hurt._..


End file.
